<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at the Stars, Look How they Shine for You by Isobel_Ashgrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441301">Look at the Stars, Look How they Shine for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_Ashgrass/pseuds/Isobel_Ashgrass'>Isobel_Ashgrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, date, honestly Logan being excited over stars is adorable, i felt bad for making Roman suffer in my other fic, idk what else to say, this is literally fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_Ashgrass/pseuds/Isobel_Ashgrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan’s been cooped up in his room for 37 hours (and counting)<br/>Roman misses him, and the other sides are sick of his dramatics. They trap them in Logan’s room until they leave together, or both take a break. Either or, they don’t really care.<br/>Roman, as always, has something up his sleeve in the Imagination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at the Stars, Look How they Shine for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: “I’m not gonna stop poking you until you give me some attention.” </p>
<p>Fluffy logince because I literally felt bad for Roman. This is really short but y’know, motivation who?<br/>I love the idea of Logan being excited over stars and infodumping,, as someone who infodumps and feels bad it would be so nice to just ✨comfortably infodump✨</p>
<p>Also I’ve written one other TSS fic so if ya wanna read it, it’d be much appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was sat at his desk in the mind palace, busy reading over some philosophy papers. After the ethical debate he’d had with Virgil the other day, he wanted to read up on some new information and gain insight into things he usually wouldn’t look into. Suffice to say, he hadn’t taken a break in roughly 37 hours and he wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon.</p>
<p>His boyfriend Roman had, of course, been missing him immensely. Logan hadn’t even turned up for the video they’d filmed the other day - and Roman, ever the romantic was “suffering Virgil! The love of my life isn’t here, and I’m expected to <em>function</em>?!”</p>
<p>The other sides were getting sick of it, and so had pushed Roman towards Logan’s room and figuratively locked him in until both of them either a) took a break or b) left the room together. They didn’t care which and they didn’t care how. They just wanted Roman to stop complaining. And of course, Patton was concerned for Logan’s health, what with him being cooped up in that room for the past day.</p>
<p>Logan opened a large leather bound book and scanned the page. He found what he was looking for and grabbed another book, opening it and highlighting some select sentences. The door behind him opened, and someone bounced into the room. Logan sighed and made an effort to look busy, knowing who it was almost instinctively.</p>
<p>“Logan!” Roman‘s voice was boisterous and loud, as per usual. “Logan, come to the Imagination! I made something for you!” </p>
<p>Logan made no effort to reply, instead flipping the page in his book. Roman sighed and pulled a stool next to his boyfriend. “Logan.” Poke. “Logan.” Another poke. “Logieeeee.”</p>
<p>Logan closed his book and stood up abruptly, walking to his bookshelf. He put the book away, pulling out a thinner one. Logan scanned the new book and his shelf, picking out a green book. He went back to his desk and sat down again, still ignoring Roman. He hadn’t even opened his book before he felt another poke in his side.</p>
<p>“Logan,” Roman whined. “I’m not gonna stop poking you until you give me some attention.”</p>
<p>Logan shut his book and turned to face Roman. The other side looked surprised that his pestering had actually worked.</p>
<p>“What’s so important in the Imagination that I need to be drawn away from my work?”</p>
<p>Roman blushed. “It’s a surprise.”</p>
<p>Logan raised an eyebrow. “Surprise? Take me then.”</p>
<p>He held out his hand expectantly. Roman took it and pulled Logan out of his room, and out into the Imagination. He paused at the entrance, creating a blindfold and tying it round Logan’s head.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to see the surprise until we’re there.” Logan nodded and let Roman lead him. They walked for ages, until eventually Roman stopped. He undid the blindfold, fingers dancing in Logan’s hair. It fell away, and Logan gasped at the sight he saw.</p>
<p>“Roman I-”</p>
<p>“I know it’s not much, but it’s special,” Roman shrugged. Logan shook his head. The sky in the Imagination was a purple-blue, with a handful of faint stars scattered across it. They were sat on a grass bank in front of a lake. The water was calm and still, just the way Logan liked it. The air smelt faintly of wet grass, mixed with floral scents from the flowers behind them in the meadow.</p>
<p>“Ro, it’s beautiful,” Logan took his boyfriend’s hand in his.</p>
<p>Roman’s cheeks went a gorgeous rosy pink under his freckles. He smiled and sat in the grass, pulling Logan by his waist. Logan fell on top of him, letting out a sound of surprise as he did. Roman just smiled and put his arms around Logan, pulling him onto his lap as he leant up against a tree. Logan looked at the sky, squinting to see the stars. When he recognised constellations, he gasped.</p>
<p>“You got the constellations right!”</p>
<p>“Course I did,” Roman ran a hand through Logan’s hair. “You love them. Tell me more about them.”</p>
<p>“Well, that one is Cassiopeia. It was named after the vain queen in Greek mythology,” Logan’s eyes lit up as he rambled on about the different constellations. Roman just smiled and watched his boyfriend. Before long, the ‘sun’ was rising in the Imagination.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Logan watched as the first rays of orange peeked over the horizon. “We didn’t sleep. That is not ideal for our natural sleep/wake cycle.”</p>
<p>“Chill Lo. I can change it back to night if you want.”</p>
<p>“No it’s quite alright,” Logan stood up and extended a hand to Roman. “We should both be getting back anyway, Thomas might need us.”</p>
<p>“A real shame.”</p>
<p>They walked back through the Imagination, hand in hand. When they reached the figurative gates, they stopped and looked at each other.</p>
<p>“This is where we part temporarily,” Roman said.</p>
<p>“No need to be dramatic. You literally live down the hall. You could visit whenever you want.”</p>
<p>“But that’s no fun cos you’d be working.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” Logan said. He pushed the gates open and headed back to his room. “Love you, Ro.” </p>
<p>Perhaps the short break he’d taken hadn’t been so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>